Aime moi Severus
by styvane
Summary: Harry n'a qu'une obsession, se faire aimer de Severus Rogue.


Les personnages sont à JKR.

L'histoire est à moi.

**POV Harry**

- Professeur Rogue.

- Potter ?

- Êtes-vous gay ?

- Pardon ?

- Aimez- vous les hommes ?

- J'avais compris Potter, je m'insurgeais seulement contre votre impertinence.

- Alors ? Insistais-je.

- Sortez de ma classe, je vous retire 50 points et vous donne deux heures de retenue.

- Je les ferai avec vous ?

- Oui, non, avec Rusard.

- Dommage cela aurait pu être intéressant, vous et moi, seuls.

- Sortez immédiatement, hurla-t-il, et ne remettez jamais plus les pieds dans cette salle.

- Même pour les cours ?

- Hors de ma vue.

- Bonne journée Monsieur.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu voulais à Rogue ? Demanda Ron.

- Des précisions sur une potion.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à te croire ?

- Va savoir, riais-je.

Sans apporter plus de précisions, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la grande salle pour le déjeuner.

La guerre était terminée depuis mai, depuis que j'avais tué Voldemort une bonne fois pour toute.

Nous étions revenus à Poudlard pour nos ASPIC et je m'étais découvert une passion toute particulière pour la gente masculine.

Personne ne semblait être au courant dans mon entourage, car j'avais su me montrer discret, le seul qui savait et qui aurait pu me vendre était Dean, mais celui-ci était trop accroc à moi pour avouer quoi que ce soit.

Chaque soir depuis octobre, nous nous retrouvions dans le même lit et cela faisait deux mois que cela durait. Cependant je commençais à m'ennuyer, j'avais passé 17 ans à faire abstinence et aujourd'hui je voulais enfin passer à l'étape supérieure. Dean avait été un bon apprentissage, mais désormais je voulais autre chose et cette autre chose s'appelait Severus Rogue.

Bien que les sept années précédentes m'avaient démontré, maintes fois, que nous n'étions pas faits pour nous entendre, j'avais au moins acquis une certitude, nul n'était besoin de parler ou d'être maître dans l'art des potions pour baiser. Donc dans ce domaine, nous devrions nous entendre.

Quand arrivèrent les vacances de Noël, je restais à Poudlard, Ron et Ginny insistèrent lourdement pour que je vienne au Terrier, mais je résistais à l'envie, une autre plus grandissante me tenaillait. Je voulais Rogue et j'avais 15 jours pour y parvenir.

**Samedi 19 décembre**

L'heure du départ arriva, après les embrassades habituelles et les tapes dans le dos amicales, le Poudlard express disparut dans la campagne, nous laissant le professeur Rogue et moi, seuls sur le quai de la gare.

- Vous n'êtes pas parti chez vos précieux amis Potter ?

- Non Monsieur, j'espérais pouvoir m'en faire un nouveau.

- Tout les élèves sont partis, il ne reste que vous.

- Et vous, ajoutais-je.

- Ne me dites pas que vous voulez devenir mon ami Potter.

- Pour commencer.

- Comment cela pour commencer ?

- J'ai envie de vous Monsieur à un point que vous ne pouvez même pas l'imaginer.

- Vous êtes fou Potter, la guerre contre Voldemort a dû vous endommager le cerveau.

- Non, mais il me reste quelques douleurs au niveau de l'aine et un massage me tenterait bien.

- Mme Pomfresh se fera un plaisir de vous soulager Potter, tâchez de ne plus croiser mon chemin.

- Ça va être compliqué Monsieur.

- Vous y arriverez Potter.

- J'ai demandé au professeur Mc Gonagall s'il était possible que je profite de ces vacances, où je suis seul, pour avoir des cours de soutien en potion et elle a dit oui.

- Avec qui ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Avec vous, vous ne voulez tout de même pas que je rate mes ASPIC Monsieur.

- Il en est hors de question, je vais voir immédiatement Minerva cela ne se passera pas comme ça.

- Je suis étonné qu'elle ne vous en ait pas parlé.

- Vous l'avez fait exprès Potter.

- Moi ? M'insurgeais-je, vous plaisantez !

O

- Minerva quelle est cette histoire avec Potter et des supposés cours de potion ?

- J'ai omis de vous avertir Severus, mais j'ai pensé que ce serait bien de lui apporter votre aide.

- Je n'ai aucunement envie de supporter ce gamin.

- Pourquoi Severus ?

- On se hait mutuellement et il est insupportable.

- Et c'est lui que vous traitez de gamin, soupira-t-elle. Harry a besoin de ces cours pour réussir ses ASPIC, mettez votre fierté et vos à priori de côté, il a promis de faire des efforts pour que vous vous entendiez mieux. De plus nous lui devons bien cela.

- Je ne lui dois rien, grommela-t-il en claquant la porte du bureau.

O

Il n'était pas loin de 21 heures quand je frappais à sa porte, croyant avoir à faire à un de ses collègues, Severus se hâta d'ouvrir, avant de rester figé devant moi.

- Que me vaut le déplaisir ?

- Ce n'est pas gentil Monsieur.

- Je ne suis pas gentil Potter, n'y a-t-il pas de couvre-feu ?

- Comme je suis seul, le professeur Mc Gonagall m'a autorisé de veiller jusqu'à 22 heures.

- Que me voulez-vous ?

- Vous.

- Quoi ?

- Je viens vous apporter les horaires de cours pour ces 15 jours.

- Il doit y avoir une erreur, fit il en lisant le planning

- Ah bon ! Lequel ? Fais-je en me penchant exagérément sur lui.

- Gardez vos distances Potter.

- Je vous fais peur Professeur ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Arrêtez de vous donner autant d'importance, pour en revenir au planning, pourquoi y a-t-il autant d'heures ?

- Je suis vraiment nul.

- Sans rire.

- Le professeur Mc Gonagall m'a informé que vous ne quittiez pas Poudlard et que vous aviez beaucoup de temps libre.

- Non, je … bon admettons ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai envie de vous faire cours 5 heures par jour.

- J'ignorais que je vous répugnais à ce point, murmurais-je.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, se reprit Rogue.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je redoublerai et je ferai une année supplémentaire.

- On commence demain, soyez en classe dès 13 heures.

- Merci Monsieur, je serai à l'heure.

- Je ne crois pas aux miracles.

- À demain.

- C'est ça, grogna Rogue en fermant la porte avec un vague sentiment de s'être fait avoir.

Dimanche 20 décembre

- Bonjour Professeur je suis pile à l'heure.

- Oui, grommela-t-il, installez-vous.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous installez au fond de la classe ?

- Asseyez-vous et taisez-vous, faites chauffer l'eau de votre chaudron et ouvrez votre livre page 32.

- Bien, grognais je, voilà c'est fait.

- Vous me faites la potion de repousse poils.

- Pourquoi celle-là ?

- Vous préférez faire du véritaserum et ensuite en tester les effets ?

- Non merci, répondis-je peu enclin à lui dévoiler mes envies et secrets.

- Allez chercher les ingrédients dont vous avez besoin.

Laissant mon eau à ébullition, je me rendais dans l'armoire à la recherche de bile de tatou, de géranium dentu et d'essence de belladone. Les flacons en main, je prenais soin de ne pas les lâcher, la vue de la bile ne me donnait pas envie de la ramasser étalée sur le sol.

De nouveau devant mon chaudron, je préparais les ingrédients, comme indiqué dans le manuel. Le professeur Rogue quant à lui, était plongé dans la correction de ses copies et vu la tête qu'il faisait, il devait certainement corriger la mienne.

- Professeur, l'interrompais-je, je n'ai pas trouvé de fève sopophorique.

- Changez de lunettes Potter.

- Le bocal est vide et je ne porte plus de lunettes depuis cet été.

- Ah oui, je n'avais pas remarqué. Effectivement, fit il en prenant le bocal, il n'y en a plus. Je vais en chercher dans ma réserve personnelle, attendez moi là sagement.

- Je ne peux pas venir ?

- Non, je reviens.

- D'accord.

Il me laissa seul et j'en profitais pour me diriger vers son bureau. Je regardais d'un œil avide, toutes ses affaires étalées, ses plumes qui semblaient avoir plusieurs dizaines d'années, ses livres usés jusqu'à la cordes et dont certaines pages se détachaient et sa cape noire en laine, négligemment posée sur le dossier de son fauteuil, elle était très douce sous mes doigts et très agréable à l'odeur légèrement musquée.

- Potter ! Que faites-vous ?

- Rien Monsieur.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous reniflez ma cape ?

- Elle était tombée par terre, mentais-je, et je l'ai ramassée.

- Disparaissez, je ne veux plus vous voir.

- Mais ! Et les cours de potion ?

- Je m'en arrangerais avec Minerva, sortez !

- Je suis désolé Professeur.

- Vous êtes un je m'en-foutiste Potter, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit précédemment, la célébrité ne fait pas tout, tout ne vous tombera pas toujours tout cuit dans le bec parce que vous avez tué Voldemort.

- Je n'ai jamais rien affirmé de tel, m'énervais-je, j'en ai marre de vous et de vos préjugés, vous m'avez toujours traité comme un moins que rien et ce sans me connaître.

- Disparaissez.

- Non.

- Sortez !

- Non, je finis ma potion d'abord.

- Débrouillez-vous.

- D'accord, soupirais je, j'avoue que je sentais votre cape, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à faire cela, en fait si je le sais mais cela ne va pas vous plaire. Ne me laissez pas seul s'il vous plait.

- Très bien, râla-t-il, mais interdiction de toucher ou de renifler mes affaires et plus de sous-entendus.

- Ok.

- Vous m'obéirez.

- Au doigt et à l'œil.

- Vous serez sage.

- Comme une image.

- Allez terminer votre potion, voyons ce que cela va donner.

Ravi d'avoir évité le renvoi, je retournais m'affairer derrière mon chaudron. Deux heures plus tard, j'attendais le verdict de mon professeur quant à la réussite de ma potion.

- Bien, je pense que vous avez dû mettre trop de bile de tatou mais elle est bien mieux réussie que toutes les précédentes.

- Merci Monsieur.

- Vous nettoyez tout ça et vous pourrez partir.

Je vidais mon chaudron et entrepris de le nettoyer le plus longuement possible pour ne pas avoir à le quitter trop tôt.

- Monsieur ?

- Oui, soupira-t-il.

- Vous n'avez jamais été marié ?

- Ceci est ma vie privée Potter.

- J'en déduis que non.

- Effectivement, vous voilà satisfait ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Potter, s'impatienta Rogue.

- Vous êtes séduisant Professeur alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne ne s'est intéressé à vous.

- Que de compliments Potter, plus de vieille chauve-souris des cachots ou de bâtard graisseux ?

- Je n'ai jamais …

- Menteur, me coupa-t-il, à vos yeux je ne suis qu'un homme acariâtre incapable d'être aimé.

- C'est faux.

- C'est-ce que vous venez de dire ! Pourquoi pensez-vous que personne ne se soit jamais intéressé à moi ?

- Je vous ai blessé.

- J'ai fait des choix, mauvais certes, mais il est trop tard pour les regretter.

- Je ne voulais pas me moquer de vous.

- Le problème avec vous Potter, c'est que vous parlez sans réfléchir.

- Je suis désolé.

Je sortais le laissant seul. Si je n'avais pas beaucoup de chance de le séduire dès le départ, là je venais de transformer en gouffre, le fossé qui nous séparait déjà.

**POV Severus**

Assis derrière mon bureau, j'avais peine à croire les mots qui venaient de s'échanger. Potter s'intéressait à ma vie sexuelle, c'était la meilleure.

Le pire c'est qu'il avait raison, ceux que j'avais aimé ne me l'avait jamais rendu. Lily avait préféré se marier avec Potter et Lucius avec Narcissa. Tous deux m'avaient porté de l'attention et moi je m'étais enflammé pour eux, pour quoi ? Pour être délaissé.

Lily avait réussi à déceler mon côté sombre et avait préféré les charmes ravageur d'un Gryffondor bien sous tous rapports. Lucius avait, quant à lui, privilégié une vie de famille et une descendance.

J'avais souffert de ces abandons, le premier m'avait poussé à devenir Mangemort et le second à ne plus le devenir.

Se prendre en pleine face, la vérité qu'est sa vie, ça fait mal, surtout quand il s'agit de propos venant d'un gamin pour qui votre cœur souffre d'un léger épanchement. Mais je me suis juré de ne plus aimer à nouveau, je ne veux plus connaître la douleur de la traîtrise, de plus que ferais-je de lui, il a déjà tout et je n'ai rien.

**Lundi 21 décembre**

**POV Harry**

Je me réveillais grognon. Le fiasco d'hier m'avait empêché de dormir correctement et j'avais dû me retourner des heures dans mon lit avant de pouvoir m'endormir.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de revoir la scène encore et encore et je me maudissais d'être parfois un peu trop franc ou un peu trop maladroit.

J'ignorais s'il accepterait de me donner encore des cours, si il le voulait toujours, je tacherais d'être un élève modèle.

Je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner et me retrouvais seul. Les professeurs avaient déjà terminé et je n'aurais pas la chance de le voir.

Je profitais du soleil pour me promener dans le parc, je me sentais seul et je regrettais de ne pas avoir été au Terrier. Hagrid me fit signe de venir le voir et sans conviction j'acceptais. À moi le thé imbuvable dans une tasse grande comme un saladier, à tremper des biscuits immangeables pour les faire ramollir, tandis que Crocdur me baverait sur les genoux pour avoir sa part. Voilà à quoi allait se résumer mes vacances.

O

Vers 13 heures, sans espoirs, je regagnais les cachots pour mon cours particulier. La porte était close et j'avoue que ce n'était pas une très grande surprise. J'allais repartir quand je vis Severus arriver avec un panier à chaque bras.

- Bonjour Monsieur.

- Bonjour Potter, tenez, fit il en me tendant un des paniers, aujourd'hui nous allons ramasser des ingrédients.

- Ah !

- Vous pensiez qu'ils arrivent tous seuls dans mes armoires ?

- Non.

- Je vous trouve moins loquace aujourd'hui.

- Nous allons dans la forêt interdite ?

- Oui pourquoi ? Vous avez peur ?

- Non, j'y suis déjà allé plusieurs fois.

- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne même pas. Allons-y, il fait noir de bonne heure.

Le panier sous le bras, je le suivis. L'air était frais et humide et je n'avais pas de manteau, mais j'évitais de me plaindre, je ne voulais pas qu'il se moque de moi ou me prenne pour une chochotte.

Si je pensais que faire des potions était un travail éprouvant, c'est que je n'avais jamais eu à ramasser des fleurs de Pilas, c'était la troisième qui me piquait et je sentais mes mains s'engourdir.

- Monsieur.

- Oui.

- Je ne sens plus mes mains.

- Où sont vos gants ?

- Je n'en ai pas.

- Vous êtes un idiot.

- Je ne le savais pas, je n'en ai jamais cueilli avant.

- Si vous appreniez vos leçons, soupira-t-il, calmez-vous et montrez-moi vos mains.

Je posais mon panier que je peinais à tenir et lui tendais mes mains devenues bleues. Il enleva ses gants et ses mains chaudes sur les miennes me firent fermer les yeux de bien-être. Il sortit une fiole de sa poche et me frotta les mains avec un liquide jaunâtre.

Malgré la douleur vive, je sentais mon cœur s'emballer sous ses attouchements doux et presque attentionnés. La douleur disparaissait et une autre plus sourde m'envahissait le cœur. Je n'avais encore jamais ressenti cela, mais je pouvais certifier sans me tromper, que ce n'était rien d'autre que de l'amour, j'étais perdu.

- Rentrez, me dit-il.

- Déjà !

- Vos mains sont gelées et vous aussi vous grelottez.

Si je frissonnais ce n'était certainement pas de froid. Je mourrais d'envie de lui dire, mais je savais comment il réagirait et je ne voulais pas gâcher ce moment.

- D'accord, opinais-je, la prochaine fois je me couvrirai mieux.

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois Potter.

- Ah, fais-je déçu.

- Même cela vous n'êtes pas capable de le faire correctement.

Y a pas à dire, il savait frapper là où cela fait mal. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je les essuyais du revers de ma manche avant qu'elles ne coulent, je ne voulais pas lui faire ce plaisir.

Je déguerpissais rapidement, le plantant au milieu des fougères et plantes en tout genre pour pouvoir verser tranquillement les larmes que je n'avais plus la force de contenir.

Ce soir-là, je ne descendis pas pour le dîner. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver encore une fois coincé entre les professeurs Chourave et Sinistra et subir leur blablatage incessant.

**Mardi 22 décembre**

**POV Severus**

Je me levais comme chaque jour à 6 heures du matin, vacances ou non, j'avais mes habitudes et beaucoup de mal pour les perdre. Potter n'était pas venu pour le dîner hier soir et il avait fait l'impasse sur le petit déjeuner. Maintenant il ratait également le déjeuner.

Je me doutais que mon attitude y était pour quelque chose, mais cela avait été plus fort que moi. Toutes ces années à le rabaisser ça laisse des traces et ce qu'il me faisait ressentir me poussait à être encore plus désagréable.

J'avais cette impression qu'il me tournait autour, j'ignorais pourquoi, avait-il parié avec ses amis ? Était-il en manque de sensations fortes ? Voulait-il se moquer de moi ?

De toute façon, cela ne pouvait être que pour une de ces raisons. Que pouvais-je bien lui apporter ? Je n'avais ni jeunesse, ni beauté, ni richesse et il m'avait toujours haï.

J'étais cependant inquiet, était-il du genre à faire des bêtises ? Quelle question, bien sûr que c'était tout à fait son style. Je décidais de me rendre à son dortoir, pas que je m'inquiétais personnellement, mais en tant que professeur je devais veiller sur mon élève.

La salle commune était déserte et très … rouge, aucune trace de Potter nulle part et ça m'ennuyait, j'étais moyennement motivé d'aller dans sa chambre.

Je l'appelais, mais en vain, il ne répondait pas. Je grimpais une à une les marches et arrivais finalement à la porte, je toquais mais n'obtenais toujours aucune réponse.

Je commençais à m'inquiéter, même si cela n'était pas vraiment mon style. J'entrais dans le dortoir sombre et n'entendais aucun bruit, je l'appelais encore et entendis alors un grognement.

- Levez-vous fainéant, il est 13 heures dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez cours.

- Professeur, chuchota la voix.

- Allez.

- Je ne vais pas bien.

- Vous semblez fiévreux, montrez-moi vos mains. Pourquoi ne pas avoir été à l'infirmerie ?

- Vous ne me l'avez pas dit.

- Idiot, ça c'est infecté et vous êtes brûlant.

- Je suis désolé Professeur, gémit Harry.

- Non c'est moi, avouais-je, je vais vous y emmener. Mettez vos bras autour de mon cou je vais vous porter.

Rapidement je regagnais l'infirmerie empruntant une multitude de couloirs, un poids mort dans les bras. Heureusement il était de faible constitution et mon dos devrait survivre au trajet.

Je le déposais sur un des lits le plus proche et trouvais rapidement Pompom dans son bureau.

- Que lui avez-vous fait Severus ?

- Moi ! Rien, ce sont les épines de pilas.

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me voir avant ?

- Je lui ai mis de l'onguent et j'ai omis de l'informer qu'un passage à l'infirmerie serait nécessaire.

- Il s'est endormi le pauvre. Je dois m'absenter vous le surveillerez, il doit boire trois cuillérées de potion toutes les heures, pendant trois heures.

- Bien, je n'ai pas le choix.

- Effectivement, pauvre petit. Tenez et n'oubliez pas, trois cuillères.

Me trouvant devant le fait accompli, j'attrapais la cuillère et le flacon et versais tant bien que mal la potion entre ses lèvres. Je le recouchais correctement et le bordais, la fièvre le faisait grelotter et il remuait beaucoup, je ne voulais qu'en plus il chute de son lit.

- Professeur, gémit il soudainement.

- Chut, calmez-vous.

- Professeur, faut pas, faut pas.

Comprenant qu'il délirait certainement, je cessais de répondre et le laissais divaguer écoutant d'une oreille distraite. Deux heures venaient de s'écouler et toujours aucune trace de Pompom, je m'apprêtais à lui donner ses cuillères de potion quand il parla à nouveau.

- Severus.

Dire que j'étais surpris qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom n'était rien en comparaison de ce que j'entendis ensuite.

- T'aime Severus.

J'étais gêné et regardais tout autour de moi pour m'assurer que personne n'ait entendu ceci.

- Pourquoi pas toi ? Continua-t-il, méchant me fait mal.

- Alors comment va notre patient, fit Pompom guillerette.

- Tenez, fais je en lui rendant cuillère et flacon de potion, il n'a pas eu sa potion mais je dois partir.

- Bien, je me débrouillerai, soupira-t-elle.

**POV Harry**

- Tiens mon grand, ouvre la bouche.

- Madame Pomfresh.

- Oui, tu sembles aller mieux.

- J'ai cru un moment que le professeur Rogue était là, soupirais je rassuré.

- Il était là, il t'a surveillé pendant deux heures.

- Savez-vous s'il a entendu ce que j'ai pu dire ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais il a filé comme si il avait un detraqueur à ses trousses.

- Je dois aller le voir, fais-je en me redressant.

- Hors de question, tu es bien trop faible et tu as encore de la fièvre. Je te garde jusqu'à demain et ce soir je te ferai parvenir ton dîner ici.

**Mercredi 23 décembre**

J'étais réveillé depuis près d'une heure quand Pompom m'apporta mon petit déjeuner. J'allais beaucoup mieux et je mourrais de faim. Malgré tout je ne grignotais qu'un peu car j'avais hâte de sortir d'ici pour aller voir Severus. Je savais qu'il allait me jeter, mais je devais lui dire ce que je ressentais et peut être qu'avec un peu de chance l'idée ferait son chemin et qu'il m'accepterait.

Je devais certainement encore délirer à cause d'un reste de fièvre, je ne savais même pas si il était homo ou hétéro, et même si il était homo je suis sûr qu'il préférerait s'auto avada kedavriser plutôt que de me laisser une chance d'être près de lui.

Madame Pomfresh ne me relâcha que pour le déjeuner, je pestais mais je devais m'avouer qu'elle avait raison je ne frôlais pas la forme olympique. Mes mains avaient désenflé mais elles restaient rouges.

Je me dirigeais vers la grande salle, mais il n'était pas là.

Ma place inoccupée m'attendait et je dû me plier à toutes les questions d'usage sur mon état de santé.

- Le professeur Rogue n'est pas là ?

- Non, il est à Londres pour la journée, répondit Mc Gonagall.

- Ah, répondais-je sans me montrer trop déçu.

- Il voulait prendre l'air et faire des achats.

- Pourrais-je aller à Pré-au-Lard ? J'ai des achats à faire.

- Oui de toute façon nous y allons tous, vous viendrez avec nous.

- Bien, ajoutais-je en leur servant un magnifique sourire hypocrite.

J'étais certain que le professeur Rogue cherchait à m'éviter. J'avais tout gâché, même si j'en avais vraiment pas eut l'intention.

O

J'avais très peu d'achats à faire, car j'avais déjà les cadeaux de Ron et Hermione. J'avais abonné Ron à Quidditch magazine pour deux ans et trouvé une broche pour Hermione, représentant une tête de licorne.

Je voulais un cadeau pour Severus et je savais déjà quoi lui prendre. Hermione m'avait montré, il y a quinze jours, un magnifique livre de potion très rare et j'avais décidé de lui offrir, j'étais certain que cela lui plairait.

Ma bourse vide et le livre serré amoureusement contre moi, je rentrais à Poudlard. Je griffonnais une petite carte et descendais en cuisine trouver un elfe de maison afin qu'il dépose mon cadeau dans les appartements de Severus le matin de Noël.

Au dîner il n'était toujours pas revenu et bizarrement ma faim non plus. Le manque de lui me faisait presque oublier tout le reste, même l'essentiel.

**Jeudi 24 décembre**

J'arrivais à 13 heures dans la salle de potion et attendais sagement qu'il arrive pour mon cours.

13 heures 15, il n'était toujours pas là, je devais cesser de me bercer d'illusion il ne viendrait plus.

Je retournais dans mon dortoir, j'essayais de ne pas pleurer, lâchant tout de même une larme de temps à autre. Il me brisait le cœur.

Vers 16 heures, le professeur Mc Gonagall, me fit chercher par un elfe de maison, sans savoir à quoi m'attendre, je me rendais dans son bureau sans entrain, peut être Severus s'était-il plaint de mon comportement.

Je toquais plus très rassuré et ouvris la porte sur Molly et Arthur. Celle-ci me prit dans ses bras et me fit un de ses câlins où emprisonné entre ses bras et sa poitrine, il valait mieux prévoir de retenir un peu d'oxygène pour survivre.

- Le professeur Rogue nous a prévenu pour ton séjour à l'infirmerie mon chéri, fit Molly, et nous sommes venus te chercher pour que tu passes Noël avec nous.

Je ne répondais pas, il avait réussi à se débarrasser de moi en m'éloignant. Je serrais les poings pour ne pas hurler et acquiesçais d'un signe de tête. Si il ne voulait pas de moi, je m'inclinais et disparaissais de sa vue, de sa vie. Le temps de prendre quelques affaires et nous partions par le réseau de cheminette.

Ron et Hermione étaient ravis de ma venue, j'essayais de me montrer à la hauteur de leur joie mais je retombais très vite dans ma mélancolie. Hermione me regardait parfois bizarrement comme si elle tentait de m'analyser, mais dans ces moments-là, je lui faisais un de mes plus beaux sourires et elle m'oubliait. La soirée se déroula parfaitement, Molly avait préparé un repas excellent et la bonne humeur était au rendez-vous, le seul hic était que tous étaient en couple, sauf Ginny et moi. Nous étions comme deux cons à les regarder s'embrasser, se chamailler, s'aimer.

J'avais hérité de la chambre de Charlie, qui était resté en Roumanie et m'apprêtais à me coucher quand Hermione vint me souhaiter une bonne nuit.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien, mentais je.

- C'est parce que tu es seul ?

- Oui, je me sens si seul.

- Tu n'as personne en vue ?

- Si, non.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Il ! Fais-je surpris.

- Je ne suis pas aveugle Harry, toutes les filles de l'école te font les yeux doux et tu les ignores.

- Je sortais avec Dean, avouais-je.

- Et tu l'aimes ?

- Non, celui que j'aime ne m'aimera jamais. Il me hait et fait tout pour me tenir éloigner de lui.

- C'est Drago Malefoy ?

- Non mais c'est un Serpentard, enfin en quelque sorte.

- Le professeur Snape ! S'écria-t-elle avant de mettre la main devant sa bouche.

- Oui, souriais je, c'est bête hein !

- Ce n'est pas habituel et un peu étrange je le conçois. Tu lui en as parlé ?

- Vaguement, j'ai fait des allusions, fait des pieds et des mains pour avoir des cours de potion avec lui pendant les vacances, mais je gâche tout et il me prend pour un idiot et pour couronner le tout il est venu voir les Weasley pour qu'ils m'éloignent de lui.

- Je suis désolé Harry.

- Ça ne te choque pas ?

- Quoi ?

- La différence d'âge, le fait qu'il soit mon professeur, que ce soit un homme.

- Un peu, il pourrait être ton père, mais si tu l'aimes cela n'a pas d'importance.

- Je l'aime si tu savais.

- Essaye de te détendre pendant les vacances et tu verras bien en rentrant à Poudlard.

- C'est tout vu, soufflais je, il me déteste.

- Bonne nuit Harry.

- Bonne nuit Mione.

Il me manquait, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis deux jours et cela me semblait une éternité. Il me restait encore 10 jours de vacances, le temps allait me semblait long.

**Mardi 29 décembre**

Les journées passaient, monotones, pourtant je n'avais pas le temps de m'ennuyer, Ron et ses frères n'étaient jamais à court d'idées et nous sortions sur le chemin de traverse avez souvent.

Charlie, le deuxième frère de Ron, avait réussi à s'absenter auprès de ses dragons pour passer le nouvel an chez ses parents. Bien qu'heureux de sa visite, inopinée, un petit problème se posait, où allais je dormir ?

- On aura qu'à partager mon lit, proposa Charlie, on est assez grand pour bien se conduire.

- Ça ne te dérange Harry ? Me demanda Molly.

- Non, c'est son lit après tout.

- Bien c'est réglé, ce soir j'aurais un beau mec dans mon lit, me chuchota-t-il.

Je restais figé par son commentaire. Avait-il voulu plaisanter ? J'y pensais toute la journée, je sentais que parfois il me déshabillait du regard et j'avoue que cela me mettait mal à l'aise. Quand je le regardais à mon tour, il me faisait de grands sourires et des clins d'œil qui me faisaient rougir.

- Ron, je préfèrerais dormir avec toi, lui demandais-je.

- J'aimerais aussi, me répondit-il, mais Hermione viens me rejoindre en douce la nuit et franchement je préfère sa compagnie à la tienne.

- Ok.

- Et je t'interdis de rejoindre ma sœur, ajouta-t-il.

- Aucun danger Ron. Ton frère Charlie ne serait pas homo ?

- J'en sais rien, il ne nous présente jamais personne, George pense que oui, c'est ça qui te chagrine.

- Un peu, avouais-je.

- Tu es homophobe ?

- Non, Ron, non.

- Il ne va pas te violer dans ton sommeil, rit-il.

- Je le sais, soupirais je me sentant ridicule.

- Bonne nuit Harry, mets un caleçon blindé.

- Bonne nuit, mets en un à Hermione.

- Pff, répondit-il en s'éloignant.

Je regagnais la chambre de Charlie et le trouvais allongé à moitié nu sur son lit. Il me regardait avec cette même lueur d'avidité qui ne l'avait pas quitté de toute la journée, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, je peinais à me déshabiller en sa présence. Quand enfin j'y parvins, je me glissais rapidement sous les draps et me retournais en lui souhaitant bonne nuit.

Il rigola doucement, se fichant ouvertement de moi. En colère, je me retournais et le toisais méchamment.

- Ça te plait de te foutre de moi ?

- Désolé Harry mais te voir jouer les pucelles effarouchées c'est très drôle.

- Tu me préférerais dans le rôle de la catin ?

- Quoi ?

- J'ai vu la façon dont tu me regardais aujourd'hui et je ne suis pas tombé de la dernière pluie, je sais ce que cela veut dire.

- Désolé je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

- Ce n'est pas réussi.

- Tu m'excuses ?

- Oui, grognais-je.

- C'est que tu es si mignon qu'on te croquerait.

- J'aimerais dormir si cela ne te dérange pas, fais je préférant ignorer sa dernière remarque.

- Bonne nuit Harry.

- Bonne nuit Charlie.

Il s'allongea à son tour dans le lit et peu de temps après, je sentais la chaleur de son corps réchauffer ma peau. J'étais sûr que sur que si je bougeais de quelques millimètres je pourrais sentir sa peau contre la mienne. J'avais rarement dormi avec des hommes mis à part avec Dean, mais c'était juste pour baiser, rien de plus, nous n'avions jamais dormi enlacé jusqu'au petit matin, de peur de se faire surprendre par les autres. Jamais je ne pourrai dormir avec Severus, jamais je ne m'éveillerai à ses côtés.

- Harry, tu pleures ? Me demanda Charlie.

- Non, répondis-je en reniflant.

- Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te rendre triste.

- Ce n'est pas ça, pleurais-je encore plus.

- Viens, fit-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Calme-toi. Tu veux me raconter ?

- Non c'est rien.

- Une peine de cœur ?

- Oui.

- Quel est le con qui ose ne pas vouloir de toi ?

- Il ne m'aime pas, reniflais-je.

- C'est un imbécile, fit Charlie en m'embrassant la joue, arrête de pleurer.

- Tu dois vouloir dormir, désolé.

- En fait pas vraiment, fit-t-il, pas avec toi dans mes bras.

Je le regardais en essuyant mes larmes et bientôt sa main remplaça la mienne, son pouce me caressait la joue, m'apportant la douceur que Severus me refusait. Il m'embrassa à nouveau la joue, puis ses lèvres glissèrent sur les miennes. Je sais que j'aurais dû me débattre, dire non, mais je répondais à son baiser avec toute la rage et le désespoir qui était en moi. Je voulais faire mal à Severus, mais c'était à moi que j'en faisais, Severus en avait cure de qui je pouvais bien me taper.

Charlie me fit l'amour tendrement, avec attention et douceur. J'avais besoin de me repaître de sa chaleur, du peu d'amour qu'il m'apportait, de ses baisers et de ses caresses. Je savais que c'était éphémère et cela me convenait. Charlie repartirait bientôt pour la Roumanie, où il avait sûrement un petit ami et moi je retournerais mourir d'amour à petit feu à Poudlard.

Il resta jusqu'au dimanche matin ou nous repartions nous aussi, et nous fîmes l'amour chaque soir. Quand on se sépara chez les Weasley, il m'attira à part et me fit comprendre que si je ne faisais rien après Poudlard, il serait heureux de m'accueillir auprès de lui.

Cela me fit chaud au cœur et me re-boosta le moral, j'y réfléchirais sérieusement, si Severus refusait de m'aimer, j'étais prêt à tenter le tout pour le tout avec Charlie. Il m'embrassa passionnément et me souhaita un bon voyage avec des tremolos dans la voix. J'avais de la peine pour lui, j'avais l'impression de me voir à sa place, espérant un peu d'amour de celui qui vous laminait le cœur.

**Dimanche 03 janvier**

Poudlard nous accueillait à nouveau, les tables se remplirent de victuailles et les plus gourmands se ruèrent dessus. Je me contentais de picorer, tout en regardant de temps à autre la table des professeurs où manquait Severus.

Hermione me donna un coup de coude et m'indiqua d'un mouvement de tête que l'homme de mes rêves venait de faire son apparition. Je le regardais s'avancer et s'asseoir près du professeur Bibine, il semblait aller bien. Je semblais être toujours invisible à ses yeux.

**POV Severus**

Potter revenait aujourd'hui, il devait même déjà être là avec ses camarades à rire et à se raconter leurs vacances. Il avait dû m'oublier pendant tout ce temps et c'était mieux ainsi. J'entrais dans la grande salle et je le vis, pensif, regardant en direction de la table des professeurs. Savoir qu'il m'attendait, me réchauffa le cœur, j'avançais vers mes collègues, prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder dans sa direction même si cela me démangeait et m'engageais dans une discussion stérile avec ma collègue. Je savais qu'il me regardait, je le sentais. Je souris à cette idée et le professeur Bibine se méprit croyant que ce qu'elle me racontait m'intéressait. Je ne l'écoutais plus, gardant la main dans ma poche et serrant, à en faire blanchir mes articulations, le livre que j'avais reçu à Noël et qui ne me quittait plus.

Je savais qu'il venait de lui, la petite carte signée, d'un ami qui vous veut du bien, m'avait fait bien rire, chose qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps. J'avais bien pensé refuser et lui rendre le livre, je savais que c'était un des rares ouvrages encore existant du célèbre Pavlov Raminski, maître incontesté dans le domaine des potions et je savais que ce livre coûtait une fortune, pour l'avoir maintes fois regardé dans la librairie. Désormais il était à moi, c'était mon trésor, ma bible comme chez les Moldus et l'idée de m'en séparer m'était intolérable, à cela s'ajoutait la valeur sentimentale qu'il engendrait, il m'avait été offert par amour et cela n'avait pas de prix.

Le repas terminé, tous regagnèrent leur dortoir, je risquais un œil en direction de la table des Gryffondor, mais il avait déjà disparu. C'était mieux ainsi.

**POV Harry**

Il était arrivé et il ne m'avait pas regardé de tout le repas. Il m'avait oublié, si tant est qu'il est un jour pensé à moi. Hermione me caressa le bras et dès le dîner terminé, elle me tira par le bras pour me conduire dans le dortoir.

Je les laissais en amoureux, prétextant une fatigue soudaine et montais me coucher. Je me jetais sans sommation sur mon lit et sentis quelque chose sous mon dos. Je me levais rapidement et découvris un paquet cadeau. Je regardais à gauche et à droite m'attendant à voir un de mes amis me dire "surprise", mais j'étais seul. Je fermais mes rideaux et m'installa en posant le paquet sur mes jambes. J'ouvrais délicatement l'emballage, m'attendant au pire si c'était une farce des jumeaux, à quelque chose de pas sérieux si cela venait des garçons. Le paquet enfin ouvert, je savais sans lire la carte de qui il venait. Je retournais le papier et lu

**_Cher ami qui me veut du bien, _**

**_Merci pour ce magnifique présent._**

**_Ceci est un bien maigre retour qui n'est pas à la hauteur de toute ma gratitude._**

**_Je ne sais comment vous remerciez, c'est bien trop._**

**_S.R._**

- Aime moi, soufflais je, cela me suffirait.

Je déballais mon cadeau et enfilais les gants et l'écharpe en laine, avant de remarquer qu'ils portaient son odeur, la même que j'avais senti sur sa cape, cette odeur que je n'oublierai jamais.

Je m'endormis avec les gants et l'écharpe sans prendre la peine de me déshabiller

**Lundi 04 janvier**

- Harry réveille-toi on va être en retard.

- Hum.

- Tu as eu froid, rit-t-il.

- Non.

- Tu m'étonnes avec des gants et une écharpe. Allez secoue-toi je descends déjeuner. On a potion en première heure soit à l'heure pour changer.

J'attendis qu'il ferme la porte et je sautais de mon lit comme un diable de sa boite, je courrais à la douche, choisissais des vêtements assortis à mon écharpe grise et descendais directement à la salle de cours.

J'étais le premier et Severus était là, à son bureau. Je me permettais d'entrer et me dirigeais vers lui.

- Monsieur Potter, vous êtes en avance.

- Bonjour Monsieur, je voulais vous remercier pour le cadeau.

- Ce n'est rien Potter, merci pour le votre.

- J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

- Comment peut-il en être autrement, ricana-t-il, j'espère que vous n'espérez aucun traitement de faveur en échange ?

- Non, fais-je choqué.

- Bien, j'ose espérer que vos vacances se sont bien déroulées.

- Oui parfaitement merci, j'ai pu rencontrer un garçon, non plutôt un homme, assez doué je l'avoue.

- Cessez, s'énerva-t-il, passez-moi le détail de vos nuits de débauche.

- J'étais triste et il m'a réconforté comme il a pu.

- Sortez de la classe.

- Mais on va avoir cours.

- Sortez et ne revenez pas au prochain cours.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire cela.

- Je vais me gêner, cria-t-il.

- Il ne faut pas poser de questions quand on n'est pas prêt à entendre les réponses, criais-je à mon tour.

- J'ignorai que vous étiez du genre à vous envoyer en l'air aussi facilement Potter.

- Allez-vous faire foutre vous entendez, connard.

Je sortais de la salle en bousculant les premiers élèves arrivés, j'entendais qu'on m'appelait mais je ne voulais voir personne. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, que l'on m'oublie jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je restais la journée, prostré dans la salle sur demande, assis sur un canapé à fixer le mur, séchant mes larmes qui me brûlaient les yeux. Je me doutais que l'on devait me chercher mais cela m'était égal, j'avais réfléchi et j'allais quitter Poudlard. Je pourrais m'en sortir sans diplôme, j'avais de quoi vivre plusieurs vies sans travailler. Je partirais en Roumanie dans un premier temps, puis je verrais, peut être arriverais-je à aimer Charlie.

Je regagnais mon dortoir avant le couvre-feu, Hermione et Ron m'attendaient, sans trop d'espoir, dans la salle commune et se ruèrent sur moi dès mon arrivée.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Rogue ? Me demanda Ron.

- Divergence d'opinion.

- Il t'a insulté Harry, reprit le rouquin effaré.

- On n'a pas eu cours, ajouta Hermione, il est parti en colère et on ne l'a pas revu.

- Je vais partir de Poudlard.

- Et ton diplôme ? Fit Hermione.

- Je m'en fous Hermione, je pars en Roumanie.

- Pourquoi là-bas ? Demanda Ron.

- Je vais rejoindre Charlie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu es lourd Ron, soupira Hermione, lui et Harry sont sortis ensemble, enfin en quelque sorte.

- Tu es gay ?

- Oui.

- Mais avec Rogue il se passe quoi ? Il est gay, fit il horrifié.

- Je l'aime Ron, mais pas lui.

- Mais il te traite de catin, réfléchit Hermione, il doit tenir quand même à toi, il est jaloux.

- Tu crois ? Oh et puis je m'en fiche, il est trop compliqué.

- Réfléchis bien, tu vas nous manquer.

- Vous me manquerez aussi, mais je dois m'éloigner.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher tu as une sale tête, fit Hermione.

- Merci de votre soutient.

Je montais me coucher, demain à la première heure j'irai voir Mc Gonagall. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici auprès de lui, s'il me méprisait de la sorte. J'étais déçu par son attitude, comment pouvait on blesser les gens à ce point. J'eus du mal à trouver mon sommeil, demain à cette heure-ci je serai parti.

**POV Severus**

Assis dans mon canapé depuis des heures, je finissais ma bouteille de whisky, je devais en être à mon neuvième verre. Chacun d'eux finissait éclaté contre le mur au-dessus de la cheminée.

Les morceaux s'éparpillaient sur le sol, comme ma vie qui partait en lambeaux. Pour la première, fois depuis un peu plus vingt ans, je venais de pleurer. De vraies larmes dont je pensais avoir épuisé le capital dans ma jeunesse. Les dernières que j'avais versées, avaient été pour Lucius, même quand Albus était mort, alors que je le considérais comme mon père et mon mentor, je n'avais pas réussi à pleurer et là pour un sale gamin, elles me trahissaient révélant un chagrin que je ne préférais pas voir.

Savoir qu'il s'était envoyé en l'air m'avait fait si mal que j'aurais pu le frapper, si je n'avais pas réussi à me contrôler. Je me sentais trahi, abandonné à nouveau. J'avais tenté de refouler cet amour au fond de moi pensant être assez fort pour l'étouffer, sans me rendre compte qu'il m'envahissait petit à petit. J'étais amoureux, je voulais mourir.

Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais ressentir cela, de ne pas laisser mes sentiments me guider, de garder la tête froide en toute occasion. C'était raté, j'avais réussi à l'éloigner, pour le protéger de moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'aime, je ne le mérite pas, il pouvait trouver quelqu'un de son âge. Malheureusement il l'avait trouvé et je ne l'acceptais pas, il n'avait pas le droit de me briser le cœur. La bouteille vide parti rejoindre les verres se fracassant elle aussi sur le manteau de la cheminée. Mes larmes coulaient à nouveau et j'avais mal, mal comme jamais.

**Mardi 05 janvier**

- Entrez.

- Bonjour Professeur Mc Gonagall.

- Bonjour Harry, entrez et asseyez-vous.

- Merci.

- J'ai eu des échos au sujet d'une dispute entre vous et le professeur Rogue.

- Oui, mais cela ne se reproduira plus, j'ai décidé de quitter Poudlard.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Je ne supporte plus de rester enfermé ici, je veux partir découvrir le monde.

- Vous pourrez faire cela après vos études dans quelques années, vous avez tout votre temps Harry.

- Non, c'est décidé.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose qui pourrait vous retenir ?

- Je l'ai cru, mais je me suis trompé.

- Réfléchissez bien Harry, ce n'est pas une décision que l'on prend à la légère.

- J'y ai longuement pensé Professeur. Je partirai ce soir après avoir salué mes amis.

- Bien, si c'est-ce que vous voulez.

- Bonne journée Professeur.

- Merci vous aussi.

Le cœur léger je redescendais les escaliers et tombais sur le professeur Rogue. Il avait une sale tête qui devait facilement concurrencer la mienne. On s'arrêta l'un devant l'autre, j'étais sur la marche supérieure, me permettant d'être de la même taille que lui. Nous étions empotés à nous regarder comme si on se voyait pour la première fois. J'allais me pousser pour descendre quand Severus m'attrapa par le bras.

- Je suis désolé, mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée Harry.

Il venait de m'appeler Harry, rien que pour cela mes larmes jaillirent à nouveau. J'en avais marre de pleurer pour un rien.

- Ce n'est pas grave, pleurais je, je ne vous dérangerai plus Professeur.

- Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait.

- Je m'en vais, je quitte Poudlard.

- Quand ? Pourquoi ?

- Ce soir, quant au pourquoi vous devez en avoir une idée.

- Je ne voulais pas de tout cela.

- Je le sais, m'énervais-je, vous me l'avez assez dit.

- Non, je ne parlais pas de toi, je parlais de la souffrance que je t'apporte alors que tu mérites d'être aimé.

- C'est de votre faute, tout ce que je voulais c'était de pouvoir vous aimer et l'être en retour, mais vous êtes trop lâche pour le reconnaître.

- Peut-être, murmura-t-il.

Je dégageais mon bras et dévalais le reste des marches plus décidé que jamais à partir.

O

Quand arriva l'heure du dîner, je profitais une dernière fois de mes amis, tous réunis. Peu savait que je partais, Ron et Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, Neville et Dean, qui avait un peu pleuré, le Professeur Mc Gonagall et Severus.

J'essayais d'emmagasiner un maximum de souvenirs, riant des blagues potaches de Ron, de celles un peu salaces de Seamus, tandis que Ron tentait de boucher les oreilles de Ginny pour ne pas qu'elle les entende. Ils allaient tous me manquer.

Le repas touchait à sa fin quand une chouette vint m'apporter une lettre. Tous me regardèrent étonnés, ce n'était pas l'heure du courrier pourtant. Je la décachetais fébrilement et lus les quelques mots.

**_Ne pars pas._**

Je tendis le morceau de papier à Hermione qui sut immédiatement le nom de l'expéditeur. Elle me regarda affichant un air interrogateur et je ne sus quoi lui répondre.

Trois petits mots, pouvaient-ils me convaincre alors qu'ils voulaient dire tant de choses, ne pars pas pour tes amis, pour tes études, parce que je t'aime. Que pouvaient-ils bien vouloir dire ?

Bien que je n'espérais pas de grande déclaration, je restais encore un peu alors que la salle se vidait petit à petit. Hermione et Ron restèrent un peu puis je les renvoyais pour être un peu seul, ou espérant que cela fasse venir Severus.

Les portes claquèrent pour la énième fois, aussi je n'y prêtais pas attention, ce n'est que quand on me toucha l'épaule gauche que je réagis enfin.

Il était là, debout, à côté de moi, j'aurais reconnu son odeur entre mille. Je fermais les yeux et les rouvrais pour être sûr que je ne rêvais pas, mais il était toujours bien là. Je me levais pour mieux le voir et me rendre compte de ce que cela faisait. Je ne savais pas encore ce qui allait se passer mais le début me plaisait assez bien.

Il s'approcha de moi un peu plus et releva mon menton de son index et son pouce, jusqu'à ce que mes yeux rencontrent les siens.

Je ne savais quoi y lire, de l'envie, du dédain, du dégoût, de la joie. Il restait un mystère insondable pour moi.

- Je ne suis pas un lâche Potter, dit-il en s'approchant encore un peu plus de moi, j'ai juste de grosses difficultés à exprimer ce que je ressens.

- Et que ressentez-vous ? Arrivais-je à dire sans bégayer.

- Toi que ressens-tu ?

- Je t'aime, répondis-je employant moi aussi le tutoiement qui se prêtait plus facilement à une déclaration.

- C'est peut être juste une passade, me dit-il.

- Non, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé, je suis fou de toi.

- Comme celui avec qui tu as couché pendant tes vacances.

- C'était par dépit, parce que tu avais trouvé le moyen de m'éloigner de toi, alors que je t'aime tellement.

- Tu te rends compte que tu es mon élève et que nous devrons attendre ta sortie de Poudlard.

- Je ne suis plus élève ici depuis une bonne heure, soufflais je.

- Ah tiens ! Voilà qui est intéressant Monsieur Potter.

- Severus, m'aimes-tu ne serais-ce qu'un peu ?

- Je t'aime plus que moi-même, plus que ma raison ne peut le supporter. J'ai tenté de ne pas t'aimer en m'inventant tout un tas d'excuses, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à éteindre ce brasier latent qui me dévore et me consume.

- Donc ça veut dire oui, grimaçais je.

- Ça veut dire oui.

- Et tu comptes m'embrasser ?

- C'est possible.

- Quand ?

- Jeune impudent, où est donc passé le respect dû aux aînés ?

- Je te promets de te respecter quand tu seras dans ton lit et moi sous toi, murmurais-je.

- J'espère bien que non, me répondit-il en m'embrassant enfin.

FIN


End file.
